


A Look Through a Mind Palace

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dissociation, F/M, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mollcroft, Molly Being Protective, Mycroft Being Flirty, Not too much though just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft needs to find something to keep him from dissociating, and he knows the perfect image to help him calm down. Now he just needs to find it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look Through a Mind Palace

He slid through those hallways quietly that particular morning, knowing exactly what he was looking for to keep him grounded in if not reality, at least pleasantness while he dissociated. It was like he was floating up into the air away from everything he needed to do and needed to be, so he gave himself weights around his ankles to hold him down. As he stepped through the hallways, he marveled at how long he had lasted before he felt like he wasn’t real any more. Just as he thought even the weights wouldn’t keep him in the mind palace, he found the room he was looking desperately for. He found  _ Molly’s _ room.

Mycroft sighed with relief and he went inside, suddenly feeling less close to the brink of existence. He could smell her perfume from when he had first met her, could hear the little laugh she gave when he had informed her she was pretty. He sat down at her flat’s couch and looked at the assortment of photos he had set up on her coffee table. And he picked up his personal favorite: he and Molly were by the Diogenes, going to a film, when Molly had stopped him and just leaned into him from where she was standing in front of him. She had found his phone and held it up, saying, “Smile!” and taking a picture.

The picture itself had long been hidden somewhere, but he still had a copy in here. He looked around, disturbed. He remembered starting to dissociate, but couldn’t place why. He forced himself to go back to reality and found himself sitting outside Molly’s apartment, a gash on his leg that just barely avoided slicing an artery wide open. Molly was kneeling over him. “You idiot,” she said. “I thought I told you to not come back! They said they’d kill you if you even tried!”

Mycroft blinked, forcing himself to recall memories faster than the blood loss was letting him permit comfortably. Molly had broken up with him last week, but had seemed reluctant and agitated about it. That sounded right...if someone threatened him of course she’d put his welfare over her happiness. He swallowed thickly. “Um...you do know that I don’t care who threatens me, right? I’ll always love you,” he smiled slightly lopsided.

Molly crossed her arms and shook her head. “Well, I couldn’t live with myself if you died, so I had to break up with you.”

“They and you both doubted my tenacity,” he hissed as Molly wrapped her jacket tight over the gash.

“An ambulance is coming. Don’t move, all right? We need to try and clot this bad boy.”

“It’ll leave a scar, I bet,” he noted absently. “I can’t wait to explain this one to my boss. ‘I was trying to reconcile with my ex.’”

Molly giggled. “Your humor is terrible.”

Mycroft nodded. “Thank you,” he muttered.

Molly grinned at him as sirens blared in the distance. “Idiot.”

“Beautiful.”

Molly laughed and kissed him lightly. Mycroft gave her a pleased look. “What was that for?”

“Being stupid but brilliant at the same time.”

Mycroft tilted his head. “Is that even possible?”

“Evidently,” Molly grinned.

Mycroft huffed a laugh. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Molly giggled.

This memory was definitely one he was going to save forever.


End file.
